rerumasfandomcom-20200213-history
Max Glenn
'Maxwell Benjamin Glenn '(born March 16, 2020; age 15) is a human deputy Plumber, the wielder of the Omnitrix, and the leader of the Plumbers' Helpers. After his mother Kelly returned to Plumber service off-world, Max was placed under the care of Magister Gwen Tennyson, who recruited him to wield the Omnitrix in order to find and protect rerumas living on Earth. Max subsequently recruited three rerumas, Betty Augen, Niko Yamamoto, and Lyssa, to become the members of the reformed Plumbers' Helpers. Max is the main protagonist of Rerumas: A Ben 10 Story ''and the primary narrator of the light novels. Biography Background Max Glenn is the son of Kelly Glenn, a Plumber who graduated from the Plumbers' Academy in early 2012. Kelly demonstrated exceptional skill and talent, and quickly befriended Ben Tennyson and his team, including Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, and Rook Blonko, serving with them on various missions. In 2019, Kelly was one of the members of Ben's team during the Twilight War, a devastating conflict in which extradimensional beings known as the Old Ones attempted to invade the Milky Way Galaxy. Ben was able to close the portal to the Old Ones' dimension at the cost of his own life; however, the devastation of the conflict had left most of the Plumbers destroyed, and the galaxy in a state of ruin. Not long after, Kelly retired from the Plumbers to raise her son. Early Life Maxwell Benjamin Glenn was born on March 16, 2020 (exactly one year before Betty Augen's birth) in Bellwood, California, the hometown of Kelly and the Tennysons. From a young age, Kelly would tell Max stories about her time with the Plumbers and about Ben Tennyson. Max became obsessed with Ben, and idolized him throughout his youth. Max and Kelly were quite close to the Tennyson family, as well as Julie Yamamoto, Ben's ex-girlfriend. Max would treat them as honorary family members, referring to Gwen and Julie as "Aunt." On March 16, 2030 - Max's tenth birthday - Gwen came to the Glenn household and gave Max Ben's iconic green jacket as a present. Max wore this jacket constantly for the next five years out of a deep respect for Ben's memory, in spite of not knowing about the Twilight War how Ben actually died. In 2025, Julie's son Niko Yamamoto was "born." He and Max met one another for the first time in 2029, and quickly became friends. Niko looked up to Max as an older brother figure, and the two regarded one another as cousins, in spite of their lack of biological relation. In spite of his connections to the Tennysons, the Plumbers, and rerumas, however, Max was mostly isolated at school, particularly due to the human rejection of Ben Tennyson and aliens during the Homeworld movement. By 2035, Max had become socially isolated, and had mostly left behind his childhood obsessions, but still held deep respect and interest in Ben's legacy and in aliens. Appearance Max is a teenage boy with mid-length unruly black hair, aquamarine eyes, and light skin. He usually wears a black hoodie with Ben's green jacket over it along with black pants and black-and-white shoes. He often wore a gray beanie, but gave it as a gift to Lyssa for her to hide her ears in public. Max wears the Omnitrix on his left wrist; it resembles Ben's Omnitrix in 2010, with a smaller size and alien forms projected as three-dimensional holograms. Powers and Abilities Max, as a human, possesses no special abilities apart from a natural human predisposition to the use of mana. As the wielder of the Omnitrix, Max is capable of transforming into ten different alien forms from Ben's original playlist. # Heatblast # XLR8 # Diamondhead # Grey Matter # Echo Echo # Humungousaur # Big Chill # Spidermonkey # Goop # Feedback Possible later forms Max will unlock: * Four Arms * Cannonbolt * Wildvine * Way Big * Chromastone * Alien X * Nanomech * Water Hazard * AmpFibian * Clockwork * Eatle * Gravattack Relationships Kelly Glenn Max and Kelly are quite close to one another, and Max has remarked that he often thinks of Kelly as less of a mother and more of a close friend. He often confides in her, and misses her frequently during her time away. Max is often stretched thin by Kelly's idiosyncratic personality and her tendency to suddenly make decisions without informing Max. Gwen Tennyson Max considers Gwen to be a mentor figure, and seeks guidance from her whenever he is uncertain in his role as the wielder of the Omnitrix or the leader of the Helpers. Gwen often provides Max with advice about how to use the Omnitrix and understand aliens and rerumas, including Max's teammates. Betty Augen Max considers Betty to be his best friend and a major emotional support. She often helps him feel better about himself, and restores his confidence in his role. At one point, Max implies that he has a crush on Betty, mentioning that he was hesitant to aid Gwen with the rerumas until he saw a picture of Betty. Niko Yamamoto Max and Niko have been friends since Niko was born, and Max often acts as an older brother figure to Niko. While Niko idolizes Max, Max often feels inadequate in his role and struggles with how to live up to Niko's expectations of him. Lyssa Max cares deeply for Lyssa and mentions that he feels an obligation to protect her, as he was the one responsible for rescuing her, and because she was the first reruma he ever found on his own. He often acts as an emotional support for Lyssa and calms her down when she is angry at the others. For-Fun Sheet Trivia * Max's surname, Glenn, comes from Dwayne Glenn McDuffie, who was the lead writer on ''Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. McDuffie passed away in 2011, and Rerumas ''is, in part, a tribute to the quality storytelling he brought to the ''Ben 10 ''series. * In early versions of ''Rerumas, Max was named Kevin Drew (after Kevin Levin) and was the estranged son of Ben Tennyson, lacking any special powers or the Omnitrix. His name was later changed to Max Drew. In 2018, his name was finally changed to Max Glenn, and his relation to Ben was removed. Gallery Max 6.png Max 5.png Max 4b.png Max 3.png Max 2.png Max.png Maxchibi-0.png Maxarte.png early max.png|Early concept art of Max See also * Plumbers' Helpers * Kelly Glenn * Betty Augen * Niko Yamamoto * Lyssa * Gwen Tennyson * Ben Tennyson * Zach Shiyurei * Omnitrix Category:Characters Category:Plumbers' Helpers Category:Main Characters Category:Humans